The subject matter of the embodiment(s) described in this specification pertains to a Single Well Predictive Model (SWPM)/Modular Dynamics Tester (MDT) complex analysis workflow and, in particular, to an SWPM-MDT Workflow which will function to perform simultaneous analysis of multiple formation tester transients and well tests with an integrated well model.
Generally speaking, during the execution of software in a processor of a computer system for the purpose of generating a final desired product, it is often necessary to execute a first software module in the processor of the computer system to produce a first product and then, separately and independently, execute a second software module in the processor in response to the first product to produce a second product, and then, separately and independently, execute a third software module in the processor in response to the second product to produce the final desired product. In order to produce the final desired product, it may be necessary to separately and independently execute in the processor of the computer system a multitude of software modules in order to produce the final desired product. The aforementioned execution of the multitude of software modules, in a separate and independent fashion, is very time consuming and is a very laborious task. Accordingly, there exists a need for a ‘software based computer system’ (hereinafter called the ‘Single Well Predictive Model’ or ‘SWPM’) that will: (1) automatically produce a first specific workflow comprised of a first plurality of software modules in response to a first set of user objectives and automatically execute the first specific workflow in response to a first set of input data to produce a first desired product, and (2) automatically produce a second specific workflow comprised of a second plurality of software modules in response to a second set of user objectives and automatically execute the second specific workflow in response to a second set of input data to produce a second desired product. When the SWPM software based computer system is utilized, there would no longer be any need to separately and independently execute the first plurality of software modules of the first workflow in order to produce the first desired product, and there would no longer be any need to separately and independently execute the second plurality of software modules of the second workflow in order to produce the second desired product. As a result, a considerable amount of processor execution time would be saved and, in addition, there would no longer be any need to perform the aforementioned laborious task of separately and independently executing a plurality of software modules in order to produce a final desired product. The aforementioned ‘software based computer system’, known as the ‘Single Well Predictive Model’ or ‘SWPM’, is adapted for use in the oil industry. In the oil industry, ideally, all production activities performed in connection with a well should utilize any knowledge concerning the reservoir (e.g., timely pressure interference and rock heterogeneity) adjacent to the well being drilled. However, as a result of the absence of a common three-dimensional (3D) predictive model that can be used not only by reservoir engineers but also by production/drilling/well services engineers, the gap between the reservoir knowledge and day-to-day well decisions remains one of the most significant sources of inefficiency in field management and in field operations. Due to a similar gap between reservoir modeling and production modeling, it is our understanding that clients rarely utilize much of the data that has been acquired—they certainly don't maximize what can be interpreted from that data. Furthermore, most of the reservoirs do not have a realistic reservoir predictive model. It is estimated that only 20% of producing reservoir fields have a reservoir model. This indicates that most of the reservoir fields are operated on the basis of knowledge about individual wells. There are a number of reasons for this, chief among them being: the need for necessary experienced personnel, the need for ‘fit-for-purpose’ software, the sheer size of the reservoir models, and the time required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a ‘Single Well Predictive Model’ or ‘SWPM’ software based computer system that will enable a company's staff to get closer to well operations while empowering them with fast interpretation tools utilizing all available data and 3D reservoir models built around a specific well thus enhancing the quality of decisions in field management. The ‘SWPM’ software based computer system represents an opportunity for a company to differentiate itself in the market by ‘adding value’, where such value is added by introducing a new interpretation service (i.e., the SWPM software) to the company's current and future data acquisition tools and services. In addition, the ‘real-time capability’ associated with the ‘Single Well Predictive Model (SWPM)’ software based computer system will be appreciated and utilized significantly in the oil industry because the oil industry as a whole is rapidly progressing toward an ‘on-time’ and ‘data-to-decision’ work environment. Finally, the attributes of the ‘SWPM’ software based computer system, including integration and interactiveness and intuitiveness, will be considered when the next generation of ‘field predictive models’ is created. In addition, there exists a need for an interactive and intuitive flow simulation based ‘Single Well Predictive Model (SWPM)’ which is used for the purpose of integrating static and dynamic measurements with completion data that can be used by non-reservoir simulation experts. The SWPM will enable the building of 3-D comparative prediction models starting from 1-D information (i.e. from the well). The SWPM will read the formation information of the subject well and create a reservoir flow model for the selected drainage area of the well. From 1 D to 3D, property creation will be done stochastically and then fine-tuned with respect to the available dynamic data of the well. Once the most likely reservoir properties are estimated, SWPM can be used to investigate various predictive scenarios, such as customizing completion strategy, investigating drilling strategy, predicting well performance considering the impact on the reservoir, demonstrating the value of additional data on decision making, and demonstrating the value of new technologies. SWPM will be built around optimized workflows including, petrophysical property estimation, static model construction, model tuning, drilling, completion, production, or intervention. Ease of use and intuitiveness are of utmost importance. SWPM will be used either sequentially in elapsed time mode, or in fully automatic real-time mode.
In addition, Interval Pressure Transient Testing (IPTT) along the wellbore using multi-probe or packer-probe formation testers is increasingly used as a means of formation evaluation. These tests usually have durations on the order of hours and they investigate volumes within “tens of feet” radially and vertically along the well. Multiple transient tests with overlapping volumes of influence are common in a well. Currently, each of these transient tests is analyzed independent of each other using mainly analytical multi-layer models. When their volumes of influence overlap, it then becomes an iterative procedure. The whole interpretation process then takes considerable time and effort. Analysis of interval pressure transient tests using numerical simulation has also been pursued. Numerical modeling can be well suited for complex geometries (i.e. fractures intersecting packer zones) and multiphase flow but usually such numerical modeling is more complex to set-up. Following Interval Pressure Transient Testing, the well may later be Drill Stem Tested (DST) and/or may have an Extended Well Test (EWT). Combined interpretation of interval pressures transient tests and conventional well tests is not common and poses another difficulty since conventional tests have extended radius of investigation. The reservoir model must honor the increased vertical resolution near the wellbore defined by IPTT's and deeper lateral information inherent in long-term transient well tests. It is also common to acquire pressure vs depth data in open and cased hole with formation testers. In developed reservoirs, such data gives valuable information on differential depletion, compartmentalization and vertical communication. Incorporation of pressure vs depth profiles within the analysis impose a third level of difficulty (and scale) since pressure variations along a well usually reflects depletion of various zones combined with wider scale connectivity information. In this specification, an embodiment is presented that pertains to a ‘Single Well Predictive Model (SWPM)/Modular Dynamics Tester (MDT) Workflow’ (hereinafter, the ‘SWPM-MDT Workflow’), wherein multiple Interval Pressure Transient Tests (IPTT's), conventional well tests [e.g., Drill Stem Tests (DST) and Extended Well Tests (EWTs)], and Pressure vs Depth profiles are analyzed simultaneously using a numerical ‘reservoir response model’ that is generated by the Workflow when the Workflow is fully executed by a processor of a computer. A starting point of the ‘SWPM-MDT Workflow’ is responsive to a set of ‘interpretation results’ which are generated when a reservoir petrophysics analysis is performed along the borehole. This is reduced to a series of flow units with average petrophysical properties. These flow units, with average properties, are used to populate a numerical three-dimensional model. This starting model is updated to honor all transient (IPTT, DST, EWT) data as well as pressure vs depth profiles simultaneously. An End Result, which is generated or constructed when the aforementioned SWPM-MDT Workflow is fully executed by a processor of a computer, is a ‘reservoir response simulator’ (or a ‘reservoir response model’ or a ‘single-well reservoir model’) which: will honor dynamic data, will reflect and honor all measured data at different scales, and can be used to study alternative completion and production scenarios. The analysis method described in the embodiments set forth herein which are associated with the below described ‘SWPM-MDT Workflow’ will: reduce the time and effort that is required to analyze multiple Interval Pressure Transient Tests (IPTT) and provide a means of integrating both long term tests and pressure vs depth data.